The present invention is directed, in general, to computer systems and, more specifically, to a system and method for use in downloading a file from a server through a computer network to a client.
The growth of information is occurring at an exponential rate and is being driven by the growth of technology, especially in the computer and telecommunications areas. Not only are computer-organized databases proliferating, the need for a workforce to gain access to these databases on a routine basis is also increasing rapidly. This is especially true for those organizations where a portion of the workforce is mobile, such as sales or field representatives. Of course, the number of remotely located workers who are located either mainly in their home or a small, remote office location is rapidly increasing as well.
Access to the appropriate databases is typically provided through a network. This network may be a local area network or a wide area network that is proprietary to an organization that workers dial into via telephone connections. Another network used included the Internet. Increasingly, remote workers have used the Internet due to its easy accessability and the international availability.
As the number of users on the Internet and other networks increased, both the access times and the information transfer times have typically suffered due to congestion. This situation has caused a user to have to make several attempts to download files due to congestion causing the user to be xe2x80x9cbumpedxe2x80x9d or the download information being lost. For example, if a user was performing a xe2x80x9cresearch projectxe2x80x9d, the number of incomplete attempts to download all the files may represent a substantial investment of time for the user. Of course, many of these downloads typically prove to be of marginal value since often a complete document or the entire information set must be downloaded to obtain an understanding of what the document or information contains. This situation is a main contributor in causing a congested state or condition on the network which in turn lowers the overall effectiveness and efficiency of the network.
The downloading of a complete document or set of information also leads to considerable wasted time for the user, which greatly lowers the productivity for a worker and therefore increases overall costs. Since the number of xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d is increasing, the impact of this phenomenon is increasing as well, and improved methods are needed to at least maintain current productivity levels or provide increased productivity
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a way to effectively search a selected file and download selected information from files located on the network.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention provides a system for use in downloading a file from a server through a computer network to a client. In one embodiment, the system can include a subfile selector that has: (1) a subfile designator, associated with the client, that receives data designating only a portion of the file to be downloaded to the client and (2) a subfile requester, associated with the subfile designator, that transmits a server request based on the data. The system can further include a subfile responder that has: (1) a subfile designation receiver, associated with the server, that receives the server request and (2) a subfile transmitter, associated with the subfile designation receiver, that initiates a download of only the portion, the computer network thereby relieved of having to communicate an entirety of the file.
The present invention therefore introduces the broad concept of allowing a client to download only selected portions of a file (xe2x80x9csubfilexe2x80x9d), instead of the entire file. This alleviates needless network traffic that results when undesired portions of files are downloaded.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the subfile designator generates a prompt to a user to receive the data. In another embodiment, the subfile designator generates a menu of subfile selections to a user. In yet another embodiment, the subfile designator receives the data from a preferences file associated with the client.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the file contains data delineating the portion. In another embodiment, the subfile transmitter examines the file to locate the portion. In yet another embodiment, the subfile transmitter bases the portion on a display capability of the client.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the file is selected from the group consisting of: (1) a word processing document, (2) a spreadsheet and (3) an image. Those skilled in the pertinent art will perceive, however, that the file can be of any type whatsoever.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the portion of the file is selected from the group consisting of: (1) a screenfull, (2) a page and (3) a document subdivision. For purposes of the present invention, a xe2x80x9cscreenfullxe2x80x9d is a portion of a file that can be displayed on a user""s display device at one time. For purposes of the present invention, a xe2x80x9cpagexe2x80x9d is a portion of a file that can be printed on a single sheet of paper. Frequently, xe2x80x9cscreenfullsxe2x80x9d are less than xe2x80x9cpagesxe2x80x9d by virtue of display device limitations. For purposes of the present invention, a xe2x80x9cdocument subdivisionxe2x80x9d is a logical portion of a file, such as a table of contents, chapter or glossary of a word processing document, or a section of a spreadsheet.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the computer network is the Internet. Those skilled in the art will perceive, however, that any computer network falls within the broad scope of the present invention.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.